


Nether Hearts and Tender Visits

by OrcDuckyPaladin



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Aged Up, Bratty Usalia being cute, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Heart Bank, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, That old ass Disgaea 3 lore, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worldbuilding, brief mention of PTSD, doesn't go into it tho, good beans, i love these fking nerds and no one writes about them, im so sorry, soft, this is the fic yall never asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcDuckyPaladin/pseuds/OrcDuckyPaladin
Summary: Zeroken takes a vacation from being Goldion's scion to visit his friends in their respective Netherworlds. He takes especially long with Usalia.
Relationships: Usaria | Usalia/Zerokken | Zeroken
Kudos: 3





	1. Toto Bunny's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve liked you for a long time, plip.” With direct eye contact and a straight face, the rabbit Overlord admits her feelings to her long-time friend.
> 
> He blinks as he meets her gaze, almost puzzled. “‘Like’ like Seraphina and bro or like Old Man Magnus and his muscles?”

The fall of Void Dark led to an age of restoration and peace- the leaders of the rebel army went off on their separate ways, searching for new opportunities to be met and memories to be made.  
A few such memories were held dear to the Overlord of Toto-Bunny, Usalia, as she was visited by a close friend several years into her Netherworld's rebirth as one of peace.  
Zeroken, the Nether-Heart Overlord, decided to roam the netherworlds to visit his allies. His new demon academy was thriving, and he allowed himself his first vacation into development after a few years too long.

Toto-Bunny's tranquil castle walls greeted Zeroken with the soft light of the morning. Rabbit demons and yellow prinnies alike flocked the streets, castle city bustling with business outlets like Rosenqueen, item-worlding, and even assembly halls. The hustle brought a new life to the netherworld, contrasting heavily with the dread Majorita originally brought the few times he was here. 

A pair of navy blue castle guard rabbits greeted Zeroken graciously as he approached, recognizing him as the Overlord's close friend and ally.  
"Overlord Zeroken, welcome to Toto-Bunny, plip!" One chirped.  
"We'll let Lady Usalia know you're here right away, plip!" The other stated.

With a nod and toothy grin, the werewolf was guided down the courtyards and halls outside of the throne room. Red-furred castle guards slowly pulled the gaudy doors open, revealing pink and white checkered hallways.

Entering the throne room, he was exposed to a beautiful scene:  
Overlord Usalia resting atop her old throne. A somber memorial with a family portraits and freshly picked flowers adorned her mother's and father's seats. Evidently, the subjects of this netherworld tidy and leave offerings every day, from the cleanliness of it all.

Usalia's hair was grown out in a wavy medium length to her shoulders, beginning to resemble her mother's. She stood a modest 165 centimeters, a 'petite beauty' according to her maids and yellow Prinny. Her love for fluffy jackets evolved into a taste for iconic yellow halter dresses, and a fluffy white boa. She kept her black tights for her new aesthetic as well. Her father's crown sat atop her head, with the puffs of her old earmuffs repurposed to adorn the sides of it. Funny enough, she still wears her fluffy rabbit slippers, although that's probably because it's a quiet day.

Zeroken's eyes flicked back to Usalia, overjoyed and bouncing up to greet him.  
"Zeroken! It's so good to see you, plip!"  
With a hop and skip, the white-pink checkered tiles were long behind her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Zeroken stumbled back lightly at the impact, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Hey, Usalia! It's good to see you too!”  
He let go to look at his friend, smile wide. “Lookin’ good!”

Bright hot-pink eyes shown along with her smile as she looked up at him. Maybe it was the glare of her bright eyes, but her cheeks seemed pink as well. Zeroken was a bit too tall, having to look down at her. Though, she has grown considerably over the years. They're both young adults and esteemed Overlords, well known for their acts as heroes of the rebellion. 

Usalia finally got a good look at him as they pull away from the hug. He looks much less like a smug kid and more like... a smug adult. He didn't change his style in clothes much; gold-on-black etching this gafeng, headband, and deep v-neck top. Goldion belt buckle, which looked recently polished. He kept his hair about the same, but grew long enough to hit the floor and resemble a wolf's tail. Despite all the ways he had not changed, he filled out rather well. Still lean, but bulked up to resemble a lightweight boxer. _Probably to echo Killia._ She guessed. Thin bandages wrapped around his knuckles, most likely as an accessory to make him feel cool. She chuckled.  
"So do you, plip."

Usalia led the way to a courtyard to set up a tea party with several miniature pastries to choose from. As the yellow prinnies poured their dragon lily tea, the two overlords caught up on everything new in their lives.  
"By the way, the new look is great! Have you been following Seraphina-sis' advice?"  
"Partially, plip. Ever since she and Killia got married, she's been obsessed with postcards. She sends me all sorts of fashion advice and stuff when she messages me."  
"Hold up," Zeroken shoots up, slamming his hands on the table. "They got _married_? Why in the hell's didn't I get an invitation?!" He whined, outrage.  
"Oh, you didn't know? They eloped, plip. She was gonna invite us, but I think she got too nervous we'd make fun of her." She sipped her tea, nonchalant. A small bowl of dragon meat curry accompanied her drink, and she snuck a spoonful in between sentences.

Zeroken leaned back in the chair, tipping it, and Usalia chuckled to see him internalizing it this hard.  
"That hurts, sis..." He pouted, directing it at Seraphina. “In my defense, I never made fun of her- I _encouraged_ her.”  
“A temptress’ heart is sensitive.” Usalia shrugged, wiping away some rice. "We could always go visit them sometime. Speaking of visiting, what do you think of Toto-Bunny, plip?"

"It's amazing! I'm pretty proud of you, Usalia. Your netherworld looks like a paradise. I'd always wondered how it would look like years to come." He emphasized his next sentence by dropping a hand over his chest. "Makes me wonder what mine is like!" His eyes were enthusiastic, but if she remembered correctly, this was normally a more somber topic for him. She doubled down on the encouragement just in case.  
"Knowing Zeroken, it'll be awesome, plip. I know it!"  
Zeroken met her eyes again with a big smile, whatever smudge of doubt that may have been had blinked away with her words. 

"How are the Ultimate Demon Technique classes going?" Usalia questioned, placing a selection of cookies onto Zeroken's plate.  
"Fantastic!" He enthused. "So many students are mastering the ultimate demon technique, it's crazy!" At an alarming speed, all the cookies are stacked upon each other like a tower. He flicks one into the air like a coin and catches it in his mouth, causing Usalia to clap.  
"Well, you're a good teacher, plip!" She stated simply. Her praise was enabling, like gas on the fire, causing Zeroken to go in-depth about his pupils and experiences as the scion of Goldion’s Will. He also managed to sprinkle in complaints that he has to keep up his training lest he be subverted by his pupils.  
Heat brushed their cheeks as they recollected old memories, smiling becoming a bit straining for their faces. They didn’t care much, though.

"...I mastered Killia's special curry recipe too! Would you like to stay for lunch?" Usalia offered, tone bright.  
"Well, curry's not the same without you or bro around, so of course!" He nodded. "I was also hoping- is it okay if I stay here for a few days? I'm whooped." With his request, he began to explain how he was picking off remaining Lost rebellion encampments from neighboring netherworlds that wanted to make life difficult for Toto-Bunny on his way over. Despite the years that had passed, the war fires of the Lost were still being put out across the netherworlds.  
"That was you?" Usalia's eyes went wide. "No wonder the Moon Rabbit Brigade came back confused- they said there wasn't anyone left. Some thought a tornado hit, plip."  
Zeroken passed his thumb over his nose as a sign of victory. "Sounds about right." 

"But of course, plip, I can provide a great room for you, Zeroken." She stood up, bowing graciously. The yellow Prinny at her side stood at attention, ready for any request of her Overlord's. Usalia politely ordered her to guide him to the royal guest room.

With the end of teatime and their cookie escapades, the two overlords later reconvened at the dining hall to greet several platters of colorful curry. The colors and smells of the curry could put anyone in a trance- several small plates were laid out like a buffet style where you can spoon as much curry as you like, along with a few mountains of steaming rice at another table. 

The excess didn't go to waste, as a few orderly lines of rabbit demons, servants, royal guards, and prinnies lined up ready to serve themselves at a separate table.  
Somewhere in the haze of servants was Majorita, too, helping herself to some food. When Usalia noticed, she remarked that despite her hatred for her, she was a useful vassal. She kept the bitterness of her tone light, as Majorita has behaved over the years.

"...I just made a little extra for everyone, plip!"  
_'Extra' is an understatement._ He almost chided aloud.  
Something about Usalia's selfless act made her shine that much brighter. It put the taller overlord at ease.

He sat down beside his friend while being given a selection of plates from prinnies, all different flavors that Usalia made herself. How did she make this much curry in such a short time? He wondered uselessly, shoveling a few dozen spoonfuls down his ravenous maw. Was that carrot he tasted? Bah, it tasted too good to matter at that point.  
It took every ounce of his energy to not spring up and monologue poetic praise about her cooking, lest they both die of embarrassment with a massive audience. Part of him wanted to reenact when Usalia first ate Killia’s cooking after coming down from her curse, but that was based on their friend’s anecdotes, so he doubted he could do it justice.

The two sighed with happy stomachs and piles of plates. He stood up to stretch. "Thanks, Usalia, that was amazing. Bro would be proud."

"Really? I'm so happy, plip! I'm glad it came out so well!" She bounced up from her seat excitedly, hands in the air.

"Oof, how can you move around so much after all that? I'm so full..." 

"I'm surprised you ate it all! Even the spicy carrot curry... I wanted to see if you liked it, then halfway through I forgot you didn't like carrots, plip. Sorry about that."  
"Nah, you made 'em taste good!"  
Every bit of banter felt timeless between them. Eventually, Zeroken retired to his room to rest. 

As they departed, Usalia's heart slowed to a heavy flutter; she knew deep down she was fond of Zeroken the same way Seraphina became fond of Killia in the old days. The heart grew fonder between everyone else’s visits- be it Red Magnus, Christo, Killia or Seraphina, her mind would always wander back to her wolf-like friend. For several years, she couldn't admit it to herself.  
Until recently, she couldn't even talk to her Prinny or write Seraphina about how she felt about him. Now, her feelings had come to a head after seeing him, and can't help but get excited about meeting him again later.

Later that night, Usalia finished up some important paperwork the prinnies were struggling with. She decided to take a breather and walk down to the courtyard. Lamppost lights lit up in the shape of carrots, emitting a pleasant orange glow beneath the twilight sky. She followed the sounds of running, then thudding. Probably a scuffle amongst the rabbit knights. She walked toward the sound, coming around the corner to see Zeroken and one of the knights sparring. 

They were doing crazy tricks in the air at high speeds- clearly a dramatic display of skills between both parties. A small crowd of night watch patrols spectated, rowdy and placing bets. As Usalia approached, some of the patrol demons shied away with a bow to continue their tasks.  
The spunky rabbit knight hit the ground in defeat, taking the hand that was offered by the opposing side.  
"Well done," The Nether-Heart Overlord praised. "Keep working on your stance and no one will knock you down again. If you want, I can teach you the Ultimate Demon Technique- I can tell you have a pure heart." The rabbit took the advice and thanked him for the match.

Zeroken and the knight turned to hear Usalia's applause. The knight bowed in recognition of his liege and went about his duty. 

The two overlords shared a pleasant greeting and settled for taking a stroll through the courtyard. Watching the twilight sky of the netherworld darken and unveil the colorful and peculiarly shaped planets among the stars, they allowed the faint breeze to carry them through the darkness. Between two light posts sat a quaint bench, where Usalia patted the arm for them to sit. 

Usalia and Zeroken sit beside each other in silence as they take in the view. Usalia unconsciously leans into him, being as tired as she is. She takes the crown off her head and cradles it in her lap like a precious stuffed animal, curling in ever slightly. Zeroken's eyes follow her drooping ears, plush and fuzzy, then down to her petite exhausted form. She perks up a little as she feels Zeroken's arm on her shoulder, pulling her into his shoulder.  
She hummed in recognition, nuzzling closer.

He leans his head unceremoniously against hers, looking back up at the dark sky.  
She snuggled into his side comfortably.  
"Zero," She tentatively began. "Remember when we were almost inseparable?"  
“What do you mean?” His words fluttered out a bit quietly, adjusting to her hushed tone.  
"We never acted like it, but we were super close, weren't we, plip?"  
"I guess so," he shrugged, accidently jostling Usalia. "You were the only one who ever really humored me in my old antics, or encouraged me when we were in the rebellion."  
"And you always managed to throw me into the curry pot before I turned ravenous." She chuckled. “I’ve been thinking,” she sits up, gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder and turning to face him. “I’ve liked you for a long time, plip.” With direct eye contact and a straight face, the rabbit Overlord admits her feelings to her long-time friend.

He blinks as he meets her gaze, almost puzzled. “‘Like’ like Seraphina and bro or like Old Man Magnus and his muscles?” The werewolf joked, mouth turning into a grin.  
Usalia let out a laugh, the pink blush seizing her cheeks. “The former, plip.”

Zeroken’s heart-beat skipped, and he realized the overlord almost in his lap was waiting for an answer. Tongue-tied, he simply hugged her tight. She hugged back patiently, rubbing his back.  
“I understand if you need time. I just wanted to let you know.”  
He meets her eyes and nods seriously as he pulls away.

"Do you want to head back?" She asked, placing her crown back up between her ears.  
"Yeah." He nods again. 

The two chat contently on their way back to the palace, and Usalia guides Zeroken back to his guest room.  
"Hey, Zero, I have a question for you, plip." She began.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you still get nervous nightmares from sleeping in unfamiliar places?"  
The werewolf scratched behind his ear nervously and looked away. He nodded, almost ashamed.  
He always said it was unfamiliar places, but it was really from PTSD nightmares related to being in the Lost. Usalia gave the impression she suspected it as well. 

"Don't worry. If you can't sleep, my prinny will be right outside if you want to come see me. I'll be up." Usalia patted his shoulder gently.  
"Goodnight, plip."  
"Goodnight!"

With a soft creak, the doors to the guest room closed, and Usalia's yellow Prinny stood guard for their guest. She slips the Prinny a few sardines for their troubles, and the penguin-demon is positively beaming as she leaves.

An hour or so after heading back to her room, a polite knock greets her ears. She sets down the nonfiction novel Glory of Krichevskoy, and opens the door to find Zeroken dressed down in a plain black tee and baggy sweatpants. He gave her a meek look, and bowed graciously. Usalia just waved the gesture off.  
"Sorry…"  
"You're fine, plip. Come on in."  
Her Prinny silently closes the door behind the pair of overlords.  
Usalia donned a light yellow nightgown, drooping down to her ankles in length. The straps holding her shoulders were lacey and pretty, with a trim down the front.

Usalia patted her king-sized bed, one previously used by her parents, and balled up a blanket to rest her arms on as they both sat down on the edge of the mattress.  
"That bad, plip?"  
"N-no, I just haven't slept alone in a long time, if that makes sense."  
She nods, understanding. "If you want the other side of the bed, you're welcome to it, plip."  
"Thank you," Zeroken smiled, taking a blanket of his own and throwing it around his shoulders to keep warm. "I also…"  
"Hm?" Usalia's eyes gazed up to her friend.  
"I also wanted to give you an answer."

Usalia brought her blanket up to her face to hide the red in her cheeks. _He's giving me an answer so soon?_  
Zeroken's thumbs circled. "I've also liked you for a really long time, but I don't know how to… advance the relationship." His voice almost choked as he explained.  
"I understand. Thank you, Zero."  
She lowered the blanket and gave him a little smile, hoping to ease him.  
He smiles back, and hugs her with one arm.

"I think… maybe we could go back to the old times, plip." She suggested.  
He lets go to ask her with his eyes what she means.  
"We used to cuddle a lot." She suggested. The memories associated with that sentence flooded back, sending heat back up to her face.

"...Sounds really nice." He gave her a little squeeze with the arm wrapped around her, and she chuckled at it.  
She turned to face him and held him in a warm hug, nuzzling her face into his chest. Her floppy ears smacked his face lightly, and he gently bent them down so he could rest his chin between them. He wrapped his arms around the smaller overlord, keeping her close. 

Usalia could feel his heart hammering against her, and she carefully rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him. 

They laid down after that, Usalia's back to him as she curled her body around a pillow. He in turn wrapped around her, lazily draping the blanket over them.  
He brushed her cheek with his thumb, then slipping his fingertips between the locks of golden hair to idly massage her scalp.  
She hummed lovingly, leaning her head back into the touch.  
She used to tell him about how her mom would massage her head sometimes, and that it felt really good. He made a habit of doing so back when they were both frightened during the rebellion. Something about the intimate gesture made them both feel safe.

She took his hand from her scalp, and Zeroken halted his ministrations. His hand was then brought around her head to her lips and kissed, causing him to jump a little at the wet touch. He tensed behind her, causing her to giggle a bit. 

Usalia turned to the boy, her face close. His cheeks were burning, clearly visible in the pinkish lamplight. She parted his wild silver hair, cradling his cheek in her dainty hand. She left her advance at that, silently asking if this was comfortable enough for him.  
Zeroken grasped the hand of his cheek, took it off, and curled her fingers down into her palm. He kissed her knuckles as they kept eye contact.  
She simply smiled as he reciprocated the gesture.  
The two stayed snug and wrapped around each other, occasionally sharing soft smiles and intimate gestures until they fell asleep.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut and feelings in this chapter. Pretty soft, though.

The servant Prinnies took care not to wake Usalia for her early morning routine as her guest was still inside, so they let them sleep in. 

Usalia woke up in the arms of her crush long before he woke, though not unexpected, she writhed in her own silent embarrassment. The crush in question was still fast asleep, though feeling her whole body tense against him did stir him from his slumber. 

Usalia had a particular dilemma overtake her- growing older, her hormones had spiked and remained demanding as a young adult. Especially high libido was common in rabbit demons, and she was no exception. Ignoring it leads to a multiple of other problems; throwing off her concentration, causing mood swings, and general aching that was downright painful to sit through. She could not, in good judgment, subject someone she holds so dear to that sort of treatment- having to deal with _her_ like this. She's had a choice of either getting up to relieve herself of her insatiable and awfully timed horniness, or endure it due to the special guest who laid beside her still fast asleep. She was unsure whether or not she could untangle from him anyway, as his arms bound her to the point of being caged in his embrace. Cozy and lovely as it was, she was trapped.

Zeroken stirred a bit more, feeling the body language of her stress while holding her.  
He groggily started. "You okay, Usalia? You're groaning kinda weird."

She jumped frantically, now aware he was awake. And now she was making weird _noises_? She cursed internally before letting off a string of excuses.  
"Oh, plip! I was just wondering what's the next step to end netherworld climate cha-"  
He turned her around in his arms, serious eyes meeting hers. 

Her strange motions had disturbed him, and he reacted seriously; she normally only groaned when she was distressed.  
"What's wrong?" His question felt like a demand, and it shook her ever so slightly. He rested his grip on her, allowing her some space. 

Usalia covered herself as she was given room.  
"I-- um--" her voice choked. "I'm," _a mumble "bothered."_

"Sorry, I didn't hear that." He listened close and he heard her gulp. Her face blushed profusely, shame rising to her eyes as her face dropped.

"I'm _hot-and-bothered_..." She mumbled again, now audible. 

Realization struck him, causing him to have a panicked choke.  
Her crush in their bed. Romantic feelings. All of that crap. Of course this would be a weird situation for her. He wanted to hit himself upside the head for dragging that out of her.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-- I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

She shook her head to signify it was okay, but according to her defensive body language, it clearly wasn't.  
"You didn't do anything wrong. This just happens… I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Zeroken's could have sworn his words sprang out of his throat without his permission.  
"Can I help you?"  
The way he asked was too loud. Too enthusiastic. He cringed, ready to backpedal. Usalia's eyes grew wide, processing the implication and short-circuiting. 

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She allowed herself to think about the situation.  
_We both confessed to each other. We both like each other. He just wants to help. I should ask him if he is comfortable with doing that with me. If not, let's hope it's not too awkward after that._  
Although her battle plan wasn't the most sound, it was the best she had.

Zeroken patiently waited, every second painful as he watched his friend go from intense stress to short circuit to resolution in a matter of a minute. 

"Are you comfortable… _helping me_?" She asked carefully, scanning his eyes. 

Zeroken nodded, building his own resolve. He acknowledges that as a man he should be able to help his crush with anything she needs, no matter how embarrassing.  
"I am. I want to help you anyway I can, Usalia." 

Her heart raced at his earnest consent. She laid down light as a feather beside him, laying her arms behind her head. Her nightgown skewed, revealing her toned thighs. His attention danced to them, admiring her form for a moment. She was gorgeous, he thought, and his eyes darted back to hers. He found his body gravitating over hers, propped up by his hands. 

"If you want, I…" his voice trailed off, leaving behind uncertainty.  
"Zero?" She questioned.  
"...I'd be happy to relieve your _hot-and-bothered_ … ness." His words tripped, the poor wording causing her to giggle and release the tension.  
"Yes. Please be gentle with me, plip." 

That statement caused a rush of blood down to his lower region, and color to flood his face again.  
He briskly leaned down to kiss her, closing his eyes as his lips fumbled to strike the landing.  
She smiled into it, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen it. Any mistakes he may be making don't seem to deter Usalia, as she welcomes any advance he initiates.  
Neither bother to state that it was their first kiss- they knew how close they came to kissing time and time again back in the rebellion.

He breaks off from the kiss, meeting her eyes again. He tenderly grasps her hip with one hand, eyes asking for permission.  
"Please," she whined. "Touch me… anywhere is fine-- everywhere is aching." Her begging voice told her anything he needed to know, which went straight to his crotch.

He understood, bringing his hands to her sides, snaking their way along the silk. The touch electrified her, causing her little groans from earlier to rise in volume. It brought those same groans a whole new meaning. 

Usalia, decidedly fed up with the sensation of the nightgown, broke away to tear it off of her and reveal herself. She laid prone, nothing but matching yellow panties left on her. The sight of her body was breathtaking, and Zeroken took his time analyzing her.  
The attention and attraction made her entire body grow warmer with anticipation. The embarrassment was overwhelmed by how horny she was, attempting to calm herself from trying to do anything else drastic. 

Her modest breasts rise and fall with her breathing, perky and small. He carefully rose his hands to touch them, capturing her lips again in his.  
A moan escaped her, chiming like a bell; sweet and musical. He wanted to hear more. He fiddled with her breasts, flicking a thumb over her nipple and squishing the other. It happened again, to his own amusement.

 _"Beautiful…"_ he muttered into her neck, giving it a gentle bite. She squeaked, causing him to reel back in case he hurt her. She smiled instead. He returned to his work, kneading a breast while exploring her hips and butt with the other.  
Everything was so soft and burning warm. It was so much to take in, yet his advances felt so natural to him. 

Usalia's groans and whines grew desperate, impatient.  
His hand brushed her inner thigh, which was suspiciously wet. He broke away from her to look down and see she was, in fact, terribly aroused. Her face was contorted with a mix of shame and arousal, eyes locked onto his as he looked up.  
"Please… please!" She begged once more. 

He nodded and returned to touching her, lower this time. His hands squished her inner thighs, and he leaned close to nuzzle between them. Sticky wetness stuck to his cheek, and he heard her yelp as he pushed his face closer.  
Usalia had a pleasant aroma; sweet and earthy, he decided. It drew him in, and he took a slow, deep breath. She bucked against his face, having the soaked panties press into his nose. He came closer and licked into it, tongue pressing into the soft folds behind wet fabric. 

Usalia's breathing was shaky now, full of anticipation as he grasped her panties and slowly pulled them down. Usalia lifted immediately to get the dreadful garment off her. He slung it off for her, throwing it onto her discarded nightgown.  
She bucked her hips again, more likely to get his attention than anything. 

He grasped her hips and buried his nose into her.  
She trapped him into her pussy by wrapping her legs around him, and he began to please her with his mouth. Her groans turn into brisk huffs of arousal and moans. Her hands braced against her chest into fists as his breath washes over her clit, engorged from all of the attention.  
He laps at it gingerly, lubricating his tongue with spit so less friction gets in the way.  
She coos and encourages him to lick a little harder.  
"I won't break, plip. I promise."  
He squeezed her hips in response, giving a hard suck to the little pearl and the labia between his lips.

She mewled in an entirely new way he's never heard, encouraging him to keep it up.  
"Y-your fingers!" She exclaimed. "Please!"  
He hurriedly detached a hand from her hip, leaving a pink imprint from the harsh contact.  
He carefully drove two digits into her, no resistance at all. The pool of arousal seeped out a bit as he did, and he could have sworn his fingers where sucked in by how hard her muscles held them inside of her.  
She sighed happily, but not yet satisfied as she wiggled her hips up and down, allowing him to behold the delicious sight before him. He puts his lips back to work as he began to massage the muscles of her vagina with his fingers. He zealously plugged a third into her, and she graciously moaned again, thankful for his initiative to satisfy her. He experimented, curling them inside her and flexing them at different intervals. Every touch worked her up more and more, his own arousal becoming unbearable. 

He tried to think of a sexy line to say to her without sounding cheesy or ruining the mood. He figured no matter what he said it would sound weird anyway. He instead detached his lips and fingers from her, met her eyes and lavishly licked the nectar off his fingers with his tongue.  
This was apparently the hottest thing he could have done to Usalia. She threw her head back and moaned, grinding her thighs together.

Zeroken instantly undressed himself, spurred on by her adorable writhing. He loomed over her, watching as her eyes dart between his eyes, his hair, his chest, and below. Their faces stayed burning red, but he kissed her and and licked her lips, allowing her to taste herself through him.  
"Do you gave condoms?" His voice came out husky, but also hushed.  
She nodded profusely, and scrambled out from under him and to her nightstand to grab them. Her hands shook as she searched, and she grabbed one. She almost tripped on her way back into the bed again, but Zeroken grabbed her and met her eyes.  
"Just relax, 'Sali. I'll take care of you, okay?" Usalia felt like she was going to melt from his earnest sweetness. She obeyed, laying back down before her nerves could cause any more trouble. 

He fumbled with the condom a little bit, but got it on without too much trouble. He made haste to loom over her again, bend her thighs back, give her a sweet kiss, and insert himself into her while doing so. His dexterous advance earned him a deep moan, an otherworldly tightness on his wrapped dick, and a lightning strike of pleasure inside of him. He pressed it all the way into her, down to his base. His loins were on fire, as evidently as hers. 

His dominant display waned as he took a few moments to adjust to the sensation. Usalia bucked into him and he hissed.  
"Sorry! I should have asked if you were you were ready, plip."

"Y-you're fine, you just--" he panted. "You just feel really good." He laughed through the words, finally realizing how far they just went with each other. "Wow…"  
His awe made her smile, and she laughed with him a little bit.  
"Thank you… by the way, plip. I'm sorry I brought you into this so suddenly."  
"Did you mean into _you_ so suddenly?" He joked, earning him a playful swat to the head.  
"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help myself." 

Usalia leaned up to kiss him again, rolling her hips into him like a tidal wave. He responded with a dark moan that shakes her to her core, and she bites his lip to instigate even more. 

He finally moved, causing her to gasp when he plunges back into her, full force.  
"Such a horny little bunny," he teased, but the teasing was evidently much more alluring than he initially meant, causing a ferocious humping against his crotch. Another low moan from both parties echoes through the room. 

"M-more, Zero…!" She whimpered, pressing against him.  
He kissed her in response and obeyed, giving a quick rhythm of thrusts for him to focus on.  
The music that emanated from her lips were the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard, causing him to strike her over and over again deep inside.  
"Good boy… you're doing so good, plip!" 

Her praise woke something within him, it made him moan profusely. He pumped harder, faster, desperate to hear more.

She rewarded him with just what he wanted, holding back a little in order to make him thrust faster and harder. She tightly wrapped herself around him, sighing sweet moans and loving whispers into his ear as he did.  
The haze of arousal was hypnotic, but she was clearly in control. Her nerves were hijacked by pure lust, wanting to make this sweet boy cum over and over again by her praise. 

Zeroken's long, messy hair draped over them like a curtain, the silvery strands glowing in the daylight. Sharp yellow eyes locked onto hot pink ones. Their lips met again, and the pace of their fucking stayed intense and loving, passionate and sincere. 

He stayed on his brisk rhythm, and could feel Usalia's whole body shaking as her moans grew louder. He went deeper, harder, frantic and needing to make her cum before he could One arm collapsed against the bed and his hand balled into a fist, he was doing his best to stick through it without exploding.  
He barely did so, letting go of his held breath as they both came. His heavy breaths wafting over her face, her mewls and moans softening to a satisfied purr and a sigh. Her trembling legs and curled toes relaxed on his back, and she dangled on him like a sloth. They kissed sloppily, conveying everything and nothing. Zeroken plopped onto his side, still half-cuddling her with his limbs.

"Thank you," Usalia chimed simply. "I've been getting... _like that_ a lot lately, plip. I'm so glad you have the same feelings for me." 

Zeroken went to say something but smiled instead. Of course she could tell he was head of heels for her. He hugged her close, giving little pecks and licks across her face and lips.  
"That tickles, plip!" Her sweet giggles made him kiss her deep.

"...Of course." He finally replied to her thanks. "Does everything feel better now?" He asked in all seriousness.

She nodded and nuzzled her nose against his. "Much better, plip. Maybe I should keep you around a bit more!"  
The suggestion was joking, but Zeroken considered it. 

"I could do that for you." He nodded, a smug grin coming back to his face.  
Usalia flushed, swooning a little in his arms. 

"W-we should get up, plip. We have a big day ahead-- I need to show you more of Toto Bunny!" She explained excitedly, trying to shake off how bashful she felt at his flirty tone. 

"I dunno, you wore me out a bit already. But I'll take you up on it." 

The two ruminate over their experience of the morning as they spend the day out on the town.


End file.
